The Boy Underneath
by panslostgirl
Summary: Katara is the sister of Chief Sokka, leader of both the Southern & Northern Water Tribes. Zuko can use this to his advantage; her brother would do anything to keep her safe. Zuko kidnaps Katara, hoping to achieve his goals through her but finds it's difficult as he develops an infatuation for her. Will he let this Waterbender get the best of him? Will he ever let her go? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

A meeting was happening on Kyoshi Island. Sokka stood at the head of the table with Katara to his right and Suki to his left. He looked older then he really was, but then again being the Chief of two Water Tribes and one of the leaders of the rebel movement would do that to you. As a matter of fact, Sokka was only eighteen.

Katara admired her older brother. He did have a heavy burden on his shoulders, and she couldn't understand how he was coping so well. He had so many responsibilities and duties, and on top that they had both lost their father only six months ago. The thought of Hakoda hurt Katara still, but she knew that Sokka had shoved any thoughts of their father to the darkest corners of his mind and focused only on continuing his legacy.

Hakoda had been the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and on a visit to the Northern Water Tribe he had been granted honorary Chief Status. Sokka had inherited both titles on Hakoda's passing. And he excelled at being a leader.

"Has there been any news from Jet?" Sokka asked. Katara looked up from her paperwork. News from Jet was usually the best thing about these meetings.

"We received word that the Freedom Fighters had overtaken multiple Fire Nation supply carts, loaded with food and weapons" Bato said. Sokka nodded.

"Small victories" Toph muttered. Sokka sighed and stood up.

"Meeting dismissed until next week. I wish you all safe journey's home. If you need me, you all know how to contact me" said Sokka. Katara looked at Sokka, standing tall and proud. He had everyone in this room ready to follow his word, ready to give their lives for him. The generals, elders and tribespeople slowly left the room, bowing in respect to their Chief.

The rebel movement was only small in comparison to the Fire Nation. They were situated throughout the Southern and Northern Water Tribes and parts of the Earth Kingdom. They all shared the same goal; to create peace. Katara knew that it would not be an easy task at all but if anyone could do it, it was her brother. Sokka had originally started the group around five months ago, and although they had only been small, people had listened to Sokka and slowly started to join him. He had the Kyoshi Warriors, Earth Kingdom generals, Water Tribe warriors and many more behind him. They were a powerful force now.

Katara was nothing but happy for her brother. All he had ever wanted to be was a respected leader and that was what he was. And he was making a difference. Sokka had already influenced so many people to fight back. He had even stopped a Fire Nation attack on the Northern Water Tribe, saving many lives. Sokka had many nicknames; all of them were good. Benevolent leader, fierce leader, strong leader.

Being the sister of the Famous Sokka had many benefits. Guards, nobles and tribespeople all respected her and everyone knew who she was. Many men wanted to marry her but that was only due to her status.

"Jet's victory does count towards something Sokka. The Fire Nation will have fewer weapons to use against us. All victories, no matter how small are worth it" said Haru. Sokka sat back down with his head in his hands, causing Suki and Katara to exchange a look. Sokka rarely showed weakness, but in the confines of this room with only his friends he would.

"What time does your group head out Kat?" asked Haru, breaking the silence.

"In about ten minutes. Isn't that right Sokka?" Katara asked her brother. It had taken a lot of convincing before Sokka had allowed her to go on the next trip out. They would be heading to a small Earth Kingdom village on the coast, and then meet the others back at the Northern Water Tribe. They needed supplies, and had word of a fire Nation raid that was going to occur. Toph and Haru had also decided to come with them, as they knew Earth Kingdom customs and could help to keep them safe. The trip wasn't supposed to take more than a few hours and then life would return back to normal back at the Northern Water Tribe. They had been on Kyoshi Island for weeks, holding various meetings and sending out teams to raid Fire Nation deliveries and stop attacks. It had been a few weeks and Katara missed her ice. She missed her Gran-Gran. She missed the way the water looked from the highest point of the Tribe. She missed the way that the moon rose high in the sky and she could watch all of the waterbenders revel in it.

"Come on Katara, let's get your bag" Suki said, pulling her friend along. Katara knew that Suki worried about Sokka as much as she did. Suki had been dating her brother for almost two years and it was anyone's guess as to why he hadn't proposed yet. It wasn't uncommon in the Water Tribes to be married young. Katara already knew many girls hers and Suki's age who were pregnant.

The two girls walked out of the shelter, into the bright sunlight.

"I'm getting really worried about him Katara" said Suki, gripping her arm tightly. "At night he doesn't return to our hut until late, and he's gone as the sun rises each morning. He's tired all of the time, and he's becoming more distant and closed off."

"He's our leader now. He has to put on a brave face every day and it's taking its toll. My brother needs to return to our Tribe and be with our people. He needs to be grounded again. His head has been filled with nothing but talk of war, death and missions over these past few weeks" replied Katara. She knew that she was missing her Tribe and the regular way of life, and guessed that Sokka was feeling the same way. Kyoshi Island was beautiful but it wasn't home.

"I hope that you are right. And I hope that your mission goes smoothly."

They reached Kataras living quarters and she picked up her bag. Everything she had brought with her to Kyoshi Island was stuffed into this one pack. It was heavy, but not heavy enough. Her life could fit into this bag. That was the one thing that she envied Sokka for; he was making a difference, whereas she wasn't doing anything. She sat in the meetings and helped plan strategics, and sure she was one of the best healers but that meant nothing compared to the people actually out there fighting. Her father had been the Chief, and Sokka was now continuing his legacy. What was she doing? Kidding herself.

"Are you alright?" Suki asked, touching her arm gently. Katara nodded.

"Of course I am. Just doing some thinking" she smiled. Suki pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Tara."

"Suki I'll see you soon. We'll meet back at the North Pole in a few days, a week tops, okay?" Katara shrugged her bag tightly around her shoulders and headed out of the room, towards the beach. The boats would be ready. They were only taking a small team, although it was strong one. Earthbenders, Kyoshi Warriors and a couple of Waterbenders would be going. Waterbenders were scarce and they had to stay at the North Pole to protect themselves and the Tribe. Only two others had come from the North Pole to Kyoshi Island. There were only four of her people on the island at the moment, including herself and her brother. She needed more of her own people.

As she walked down towards the beach she took in the scenery of the island. The land was still partially snowy, but purple flowers were still struggling through. The huts all looked so familiar. She had been into them, healing people and helping out families. This place wasn't home but it was a good enough substitute. The smell as she walked past the market was recognizable. Each Saturday Hani would bring out freshly baked bread to sell, although she would always sneak some for the children. She saw Haru leaning against one of the huts. He smiled at her as she walked over.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Not as ready as I felt before. We're one woman down on our mission" Haru stiffened.

"Why? What's happened?" Her heart tightened in her chest. Cryptic talk about losing people was never something that she wanted to hear. With the ongoing war, death surrounded her. Every day she feared for the ones that she loved. First her Mother, then her Father. She recalled all of the ones lost so far to the war. Yue's death had been the most tragic. It had been years ago but no one had ever truly gotten over it.

"Sokka received word of an oncoming attack to the Northern Water Tribe. A big attack. Aang and Toph got on Appa and rode straight away. He said to tell you that he'll see you soon" Haru informed her. Her heart unclenched. The news was not as bad as expected. This would affect their mission though. No one was as good an Earthbender as Toph. Oh well. They'd made do before, and they would make do now. Haru was looking at her, expecting a reaction. Ever since her father had died, Haru had walked on eggshells around her. He always seemed to be careful with what he said. Sometimes she appreciated it and other times it was the worst thing for her. She could have been something with Haru a long time ago, but now it felt like nothing could ever come from the two of them. She had accepted that they would be just friends, and she knew that he had too.

"That's awful. I hope that Sokka's informant is wrong; the North can't take another hit. Not without him there. They look up to him" said Katara. Haru smiled.

"I hope they are wrong too. Come on, let's get to the boats" he said. She followed him as he started walking. They walked slowly through the remainder of the village, and Katara knew that Haru was taking it all in. This wasn't his home either.

She noticed that his pace started picking up. And she could instantly tell why.

Smoke.

There were streams of smoke off down by the coast. And she could already hear yelling. There were big black Fire Nation ships pulled up into the sand.

How hadn't she noticed?

Haru was only steps behind her as she broke off into a run. Sokka would be down there with the boats. As she got closer, the scene unfolded before her. There were Firebenders. Not hundreds, but still a lot of them. The Kyoshi warriors were fighting, synchronised and perfect as usual. She could see Earthbenders throwing boulders and rocks, and finally she could see Malina and Hodda. The only two other waterbenders that have travelled with her. They were fighting and they did have the advantage of being directly next to the sea. Unfortunately it was the middle of the day and the sun was high up in the sky. That was the Firebenders advantage. Katara rushed in, collecting water from plants as she ran. She sharpened them into disks and started firing them towards the Firebenders, knocking them down. Their armour helped to protect them, but her disks were sharp and she was angry. She could hear yelling all around her, and hearts beating erratically. A small perk of learning Bloodbending had been the ability to hear heartbeats, but in moments like this, it was the worst thing. All around she could hear hearts beating capriciously and then stopping. They were dying. She had to tune it out.

She now took water from the ocean, surrounding herself in it. Her arms were engulfed in water, turned to ice. It shot out, hitting the men and women dressed in red. Then she saw it. Malina was stood only metres away from Katara, and Katara saw the man stab her before she could say anything. Malina gasped as the sword pierced her heart, straight through. She sunk down falling down to the sand. Katara moved quickly, her ice hands sharpened and she sped over to the Malina and the soldier. Just as his sword had entered her body, her ice pierced his. Straight through his armour. He fell down next to Malina. Katara looked down at the girl; her friend. Another Waterbender had been murdered by a Fire Nation soldier. Another one of her people. Katara could feel her blood boiling. Malina looked so small and frail.

But there was no time to mourn. Katara called as much water as she could muster up and aimed at the soldiers, killing them. This wasn't the first time she had killed, and she had never enjoyed it but there were moments like this when she had too. If she didn't do something then these soldiers would kill her, her friends and her brother. She was a Waterbender; so was Hodda. They would be the biggest targets. Waterbenders were meant to be dead.

She felt it before she could do anything. A heartbeat behind her, steadier then the rest. A hand snaked around her and a sword was at her throat. She could feel the cold sting of metal kissing her throat. Across the sand she could see her brother.

"STOP" the voice behind her yelled, halting all of the guards. Many of the Earthbenders kept fighting but once their gazes fell on her, they stopped. Hodda was on his knees with a soldier behind him, pulling his hair back with a knife against his exposed throat. Sokka had taken down the soldier he had been fighting down and was fighting his way through the crowd.

Katara could now see just how outnumbered they had been. There were many bodies on the floor and not so many of them were wearing red. Many of the Earthbenders and Kyoshi Warriors were being held by the soldiers. She could see Haru and Suki, and some of the Kyoshi Warriors surrounding a small group of Firebenders. Sokka shoved his way forward.

"Let her go" he said calmly, although Katara could hear his heart. It was beating like crazy. The one behind her was still calm.

"Where is the Avatar?" the voice behind her was deep and masculine. Sokka looked behind her with hatred.

"He isn't here. He left Kyoshi Island" said Sokka.

"You're lying. I've had many informants tell me he has been here for weeks" the voice said.

"He left not long ago. Now let her go" Sokka stepped forward.

"You're lying" the swordd pressed against Katara's throat and she felt liquid slide down her neck. Her own blood. Her hands were bent awkwardly behind her back and she hadn't felt this restricted in years. This soldiers heartbeat was so calm and slow, it was terrifying. Everyone else's were crazy, still in the high of the battle but his was stable. No one should be this calm, surrounded by so much death.

"I am not lying. He is not here anymore."

"Kill him. The Waterbender" the voice commanded. Katara saw the scene. Hodda's neck became a mess of blood, the knife cutting through his skin as easily as paper. He slumped down to the ground.

Another heartbeat gone. The scream tore itself from her throat. She yelled Hodda's name, but he would never hear it.

"Kill them all" he said and suddenly the heartbeats in Katara's head were cut down drastically. Each person that had been held by a soldier was killed. Knives slit throats and tore through hearts of the people that she knew. Guiltily she thanked Tui and La that none of the hearts that had stopped were Sokka's, Suki's or Haru's.

"You didn't have to do that!" Sokka screamed.

"I did. Have you not heard? Waterbending is forbidden. Earthbending is forbidden. Unless it is in my service. I will kill any Benders that defy me. Now shall this one be next?" Katara could hear her brother's pleas for her safety, but it sounded far away and distant. He sounded strong and fierce as ever, but she knew what he was feeling. She didn't what she would do if she lost him, and now he was at risk of losing her.

"Zuko!" a voice yelled.

She knew that name.

Everybody knew that name.

Fire Lord Zuko. The malevolent ruler of the Fire Nation. He was the one holding the sword to her throat. No wonder everyone had stopped when he had yelled for them too. No wonder her brother seemed so scared.

An older man was coming towards them, walking leisurely but urgently.

"Do not kill her Fire Lord Zuko" he urged.

"I do not take commands from anyone. Not even you Uncle" Zuko said. So this man was General Iroh, the infamous uncle of the Fire Lord.

"I advise you nephew, not command you. But she is not to be harmed. Bring her to the ship" Iroh said with authority. She felt herself starting to be dragged backwards, towards the sea and towards the large black ships. She tried to struggle but it was no use. Her hands were restricted and Zuko had the advantage of strength. Sokka ran forward but was stopped by a large blast of fire. Iroh had sent it.

"I do not feel like hurting anyone today, Chief Sokka but if you attack my nephew, I will attack back" Iroh said calmly.

"Let her go. Please. She's all I have left" Sokka said walking forwards slowly. Suki kicked the Firebender nearest to her and rushed over to grasp Sokka's arm.

"Sokka stop. They won't hurt her" she said.

"They can't take her" he replied. He squared up his shoulders and stood tall, addressing Zuko. "Take me. Let Katara go and take me instead" he offered.

"No can do, _Chief_ " Zuko seemed to mock the title. They were now walking back up along the plank connecting the ship to the ground. It was now or never to try something, or risk never seeing her brother again. She kicked her leg up, smacking into his leg and was surprised to not find any armour. Zuko loosened his grip slightly in surprise and she took the opportunity to wrench her hands up and rip the sword away from her throat. She ran forward, out of the Fire Lords grip. Iroh stepped forward, as did the remainder of the soldiers.

"Aim at the Chief" Zuko commanded. Every soldier raised their hands towards where Sokka and Suki were stood.

"Now will you come with me Waterbender?" Zuko said. Katara turned slowly. She saw him for the first time and was shocked.

He was younger then she had originally thought. All of the stories about him had made him seem to be older and more dangerous. This boy was only a bit older than her, from what she could tell.

"What will it be? Will you come freely? Or will I have to burn your chief?"

Katara had no choice. She turned back to her brother.

"I love you so much Sokka. I will see you again" she said softly. If only she could put everything she wanted to say into a few measly words, but she couldn't. Sokka nodded. Katara knew that he would happily have died if she could have escaped but there was an underlying message with Zuko's threat. He wouldn't stop at just hurting Sokka and Suki. He would attack them all.

Katara glanced over at everyone. Haru looked helpless. She looked to Malina and Hodda's bodies, still and motionless. She looked at her brother and Suki for the last time before walking back up towards the Fire Lord. She could hear Zuko yelling for his men to return to ship. Two seized her arms and pulled her into the ship.

Into the darkness.

 **Hey so this is only the first chapter, and I know it's pretty crap right now but it will get better I promise. I will update in the next few days with a juicier chapter. For now, review if you like what you've read so far. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So basically everything from ATLA never happened, Zuko never became good and Zuko's history with his father is a bit different. I've always changed the ages to fit a bit better.**

 **Katara – 17**

 **Zuko- 18**

 **Sokka – 18**

 **Aang- 16**

Katara walked through the metal ship, dimly lit by torches on the walls. It was so dark and foreign. Katara was used to light, open places, usually consisting of snow and low temperatures. The guards holding her arm had a tight grip, almost enough to bruise. Good. They should be wary around her. She went easily when they threatened Sokka and Suki but now that it was just her, she wouldn't give in to any of them.

Especially not Fire Lord Zuko.

She couldn't believe that the Fire Lord had come to Kyoshi Island. He wasn't known to leave the palace, ever. Zuko had been the Fire Lord for two years and was known by many things. He was evil, more ruthless then his Father ever was. In fact Zuko had been the one to kill his father. Zuko had challenged his father to an Agni Kai and when the final blow was delivered, Ozai fell and never got back up. Soon enough Zuko's sister Azula disappeared and there were endless rumours on what had happened to her. Some say she had been killed in her sleep and the body had been burned; others said that she was still alive but locked away in a deep dungeon. The only known member of Zuko's family that was alive was Iroh. He was the infamous Dragon of the West and the only person that Zuko ever answered to. Katara had witnessed that first hand.

The thought of being near Fire Lord Zuko did scare her. She hated to admit it but it was the truth. He was the youngest Fire Lord in history but even so no one ever challenged him or even considered trying to de throne-him. Zuko was known for being so cruel and if he really was more ruthless then his father her been then she would have to watch how she spoke and acted around him. When he had stood behind her on the beach of Kyoshi Island, his had been the only steady heartbeat. It terrified her that he had been that calm. No one should ever be that calm in the middle of a battle. Clearly he thought that he had been in control. And now that Katara thought back on it, he had been. The Firebenders outnumbered the rebels and Zuko had control of all of the Firebenders. At a single word from him, they had all stopped!

The Firebenders pulled her into a room, shoving her forwards. It was large and well-lit with the Fire Nation insignia up on the wall. The insignia scared her. That was the signal of the people that her people fought against. Anyone that wore that symbol was an enemy.

Katara turned around quickly, not wanting her back to any of the soldiers. She was on high alert, her own heartbeat loud in her ears. Standing at the door were the two guards that had taken her through the ship. They may have been watching her but she wasn't sure. The masks were scary and she couldn't tell what they were looking at. But she could hear their heartbeats. It was a perk of being a Bloodbender. Their heartbeats were currently fast and she could tell why. They moved aside and in walked the person that she had been dreading. Zuko.

"You may leave now" he said and his voice reminded her of the sword that had been held to her throat. The two guards walked away and Zuko shut the door.

His heart was calm once again.

"Was he lying? The chief. About the Avatar?" he asked.

"No he wasn't. He has more honour then to lie to you" Katara replied, looking down at the floor.

"Are you trying to insinuate something?" asked Zuko calmly.

"Of course not, _Fire Lord Zuko_ " she hissed. So much for watching how she spoke and acted around him. He was so much younger then she had thought, and up close he seemed even younger.

He took a step forward.

"My Uncle seems to think that it is a good idea to keep you here. I, on the other hand, think that you should be exterminated. Like the rest of your kind" Zuko said bitterly.

"Then why haven't you killed me? If I should just be exterminated like some bug then why didn't you just kill me on the beach?" Katara said resentfully finally looking up at him. She noticed a large scar on his face, but focused only on his eyes. They were golden and looking right at her.

"Did you not hear me? I am listening to my Uncle. I don't know how your people treat their elders, but I respect mine."

She couldn't help but stand up a bit straighter. Katara could take any insults to herself from him, but she wouldn't accept any insults made about her people. The Fire Nation made them out to be barbarians because they differed in their ways of life but it wasn't true. The Water Tribes were just as refined and cultured.

" _My people_ treat their elders with the respect and dignity that they deserve. And clearly you do not treat all of your elders with respect" Katara uttered and instantly regretted it.

"What do you mean by that Waterbender?"

She'd already started the insult. Might as well finish it. He was going to end up killing her eventually anyway.

"Didn't you murder your own father? Not very respectful-"

He stormed over to her and his hand was around her throat, pushing her into the wall. She was off of the ground, being held up by the neck.

"If I murdered my own father Waterbender, then what makes you think I'll have any problem with snapping your neck right now?" he spat.

"She is an important person nephew. Let her down" a voice from behind Zuko said.

Katara hadn't even heard the door open. The hand disappeared from around her neck and her feet landed back on the ground. Katara coughed slightly before trying to straighten up. She would not seem weak in front of any of them. Zuko glanced at her, giving a once over and then turned around.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. Katara pressed herself against the wall, listening in. She knew exactly what General Iroh meant, and was surprised that Zuko didn't. Did he not have soldiers that gave him the information on the leaders of the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom? She had been the Chiefs daughter and now she was the Chiefs sister. That would have come up at some point.

"Nephew do you not listen in the meetings? You are the Fire Lord" said Iroh. If the situation had been any different, Katara could have laughed. Zuko was one of the most powerful men in the world and here he was, with his uncle telling him off.

"Cut the lecture Uncle. Who is she?"

Katara would have to make her name clear. She was not going to be referred to as _she_ and _Waterbender_ all of the time. Why not now? Katara pushed herself off of the wall and side stepped around Zuko bravely.

"My name is Katara, not Waterbender and I am the sister of Sokka" she seethed and stepped forward towards Zuko. "Do you remember him? The one that you threatened to have killed?"

Now it was Zuko's turn to look shocked. If that was possible. His expression hardened.

"Your brother is the Chief?" Zuko looked at her briefly and then over to his Uncle. And then smirked. "Good choice Uncle. I'm glad that we didn't kill her. She will be very useful" Zuko said. The smirk on his face scared her. He reached forward and grabbed Katara's arm.

"You're coming with me, _Katara._ "

She was pulled out of the room, shoving past Iroh. Zuko's grip was tighter then the guards had been. Clearly the Fire Lord had no regards for handling anyone with care. They sped along the hallways and Katara tried to keep track of how many lefts and rights they had taken and what doors they were passing but everything looked the same. Escape would be difficult. They finally stopped at a door, and Zuko slammed it open. He still held her as they walked inside. When he left her go, her arm tingled. His grip had been extremely warm and she was surprised he hadn't burned her. Zuko turned around and locked the door, making sure to shove the key safely in his pocket.

For the first time Katara noticed that he wasn't in the layers of armour that he had been in before. He was in loose red trousers and a loose red shirt with a deeper red and orange vest over the top.

She was in the middle of the room now, looking at him with a look of hate. He embodied everything that they fought against. He was the reason that so many of her people had been killed. Including her father.

Katara glanced around the room quickly. There was a large bed pressed against the wall, with two tables either side. A wardrobe was near the window and in the corner was a table with two chairs. It was large and luxurious; clearly Zuko's room. He wouldn't slum it like his staff had to. Pretentious ass. She looked back to the Fire Lord. He was looking at her already.

"I thought you'd have taken me to a dungeon" Katara noted.

"Are you asking?" Zuko questioned. Katara said nothing.

"Besides I'm not letting you out of my sight from now on. Not now that I know how valuable you are" said Zuko, taking a step towards her.

"What do you think you are going to be able to do here? I won't tell you anything" hissed Katara, taking a step backwards. She wouldn't allow him to be anywhere near her.

"I wasn't expecting you to tell me anything. I understand about loyalty" he took another step forward, as she took one back. Katara knew how this would end up, and didn't want to be cornered. Zuko continued onwards. "But I can just imagine the things that I could request from your brother." He now stood directly in front of her, looking downwards. Katara formed a plan in her head. There were plants in the room. She would absorb the water from them and attack Zuko and take the key. It was a slim chance but anything was better than being stuck in a room with him. Zuko had stopped talking and was looking at her with an odd look. Almost like he knew what she was thinking. But of course that wasn't possible.

In a split second she kicked her foot up, thankful for the years of training and it hit Zuko's stomach. He stepped backwards, momentarily shocked and Katara seized the advantage. She reached her hands out and pulled all of the water out of the two plants in each corner of the room and created a whip, directing it right into Zuko's chest. It really did help that he wasn't wearing any armour. He fell to the floor and Katara quickly used the rest of her water to freeze his hands to the ground. Katara then rushed forward and grabbed the key. She ran to the door and quickly and put the key in. it wasn't budging and she pushed with her strength before finally hearing a click.

As she pulled it open, it was slammed shut again.

Zuko had unfrozen his hands a lot faster than she had anticipated. Katara could almost cry. That was the only source of water in the room and now it was gone. She would have to think of another plan. She tugged on the door, but Zuko's hand was above her shoulder, holding the door shut. No matter how much she fought, Katara lacked physical strength. Zuko was directly behind her and for the first time, his heartbeat was slightly fast. She hope her whip had hurt. Zuko roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, shoving her backwards harshly. She collided with the hard metal wall. He took the closing step between them.

"Don't ever do that again Katara, otherwise next time it won't end well for you" he hissed. He was breathing heavily and Katara could feel it with every breath.

"Just kill me now Zuko. I'm not going to surrender to you, so kill me. I won't be of any use to you" she replied.

"I can get your brother to do just about anything for me to ensure your well-being. I won't be killing you Katara" he grabbed her shoulders and turned them both around. He shoved her backwards and took steps forwards once again. His hands were on her shoulders once again and she fell backwards. Onto the large bed.

She sat back up quickly but Zuko was on top of her in an instance. He straddled her waist.

"Get the hell off of me!" she yelled. Katara reached out, swinging her fist towards his face. He grabbed her wrist and shoved it down next to her head.

"I said I won't kill you Katara, but I didn't say that I wouldn't find other ways to make you…behave" he looked down at her heaving chest. It had been the wrong day to wear her dress.

Katara couldn't believe the predicament that she was in. She was pinned underneath the Fire Lord, the evil ruler. Many times she had vowed to kill him if she had ever met him and now here she was, feeling powerless.

Zuko leaned down.

"You will be here for a while, and I can make your stay either very painful or pleasurable. I've never had a Waterbender in my bed before."

This time Katara got her hand up fast enough to smack him across the face.

"I opt for the third option. Never having to see you" she hissed out.

"As I've already stated, you aren't going to be leaving my sight. So get used to spending some time with me. And I really advise not laying another hand on me. Chiefs sister or not, you don't have to be returned to him in one piece" Zuko uttered.

"As if I would lower myself to being in your bed" she spat out at him. Zuko tightened his grip on her wrists, heating them up.

"You'll be in my bed if I want you to be. Do you not remember who I am?" he asked. She knew he meant it rhetorically but Katara answered anyway.

"A murderer. A kidnapper. A dictator. Am I leaving anything out?"

The grip on her wrists was now burning but Katara wouldn't say anything. She had been in battles and experienced worse pain. And she would not let this monster see that he was hurting her.

"I am the Fire Lord. The ruler of this world. Your ruler. I am your better and you will show me some respect. You may have been treated like some princess in your Tribe but around here you will not be treated like such" he was leaning right over her now and Katara tried to push herself into the bed away from him.

"You are not better than me; you are the vilest person that I have ever met and you will never have my respect. You are not my ruler. I respect the people that deserve it like my brother. And the Avatar."

"Speaking of the Avatar. Do you know where he is?" he asked.

"No" she replied.

"Your brother may not have been lying before but you are lying now. Where is he? There was a reason that he wasn't on Kyoshi Island. My sources are never wrong, so he had only left recently. And you know where too." The pain on her wrists was now excruciating, and she couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose or because he was mad. Or both. Katara cried out, and he smirked.

"I was wondering how long it would take" he said cruelly.

"I won't tell you anything about Aang. I will not let you hurt him!"

"Do you think that I won't find him anyway? I've been getting closer and closer to him every day and it's only a matter of time. So save yourself the pain and tell me what I want to hear." The heat was gone from her wrists but his grip was still there. Her wrists were throbbing.

"He's evaded you for this long, what makes you think that he won't keep outsmarting you?" she tried to shove her wrists up but it didn't work. Instead his smirk grew. "And why are you so bothered by him? As you've stated many times, you are the Fire Lord. You have what you want. You don't need to hurt him" Katara protested.

"I'm not planning on hurting him Katara. I am planning on killing him" Zuko said and finally he got up off of her. She immediately stood up quickly. He watched her, like a hunter with its prey.

"The Avatar is the biggest enemy of the Fire Nation. Even worse than you Water Tribe peasants. He gives you all a pathetic hope that you can win. Once I crush him, I crush you all" Zuko said.

"We will not lose hope even if Aang is taken from us. You are cruel, and the people that follow you are cruel. We will never stop fighting you" retorted Katara and she meant it. Zuko stepped forwards. "Your brother is the leader of both Water Tribes, and from what I've heard, he is also the leader of the rebel movement. Now can you imagine that he will still send his warriors into battle after I threaten the life of his precious sister" Zuko took a lock of Katara's brown hair and twirled it around his finger. "And I can make him many promises until I kill you. I can hurt you. I can have my way with you and when I'm done with you, my men can have their way with you. Do you think your brother would let that happen? He would let me do all of that to you?"

"You're a monster" she hissed.

"Sweetheart, I thought that you already knew that?" he said as he chuckled. She reached forward, pushing him and punching him, aiming for his stomach and then his face. The things he was saying were pure evil and she couldn't let Sokka surrender because of her. She would not be the reason that the rebellion lost hope. She did land a few good hits in before Zuko finally grabbed her arms, and then backhanded her. She fell to the floor from the sheer force. Then he was in front of her, with a hand on her chin, pulling her back up.

"What will get it through your head? I am in charge here. Do not lay a hand on me" he said, staring her down. Her chin in his hand forced her to look up at him. There were tears in her eyes but she'd be damned before she let a single one fall.

"My brother will not follow any of your requests. And neither will I" she forced out.

"Then life on this boat will be very hard for you" was all he said before releasing her chin. She fell backwards but caught herself. Zuko turned away towards the door and stopped just before he opened it.

"How did you do that Bending? With the plants?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at Katara. She was rubbing her chin but stopped and looked at him.

"As if I'd tell you" she snapped.

"Fine. Another thing that I'll know to keep away from you. When I come back, I hope that you'll be more compliant. This rebellious act is wearing on my nerves" he finished and walked out of the door. Katara heard the click of the lock, and knew there was no point in trying to open it.

 _She was wearing on his nerves?_ It was obviously the other way round. Zuko was pompous and expected everyone to just follow what he said. He had another thing coming from her. She wouldn't follow his orders. Zuko could kill her. As long as her brother kept fighting and the Rebellion was kept alive that was all that mattered. But even so, she wouldn't go down without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko walked away, breathing heavily trying to calm down. That girl! She aggravated him more than he could put into words. No one spoke like that to him. No one. His servants, his guards, his family all respected him. Katara should be no different. He didn't care if she had been the Chief's sister back at home, on his ship she would respect him! If she didn't, there would be consequences. And not pleasant ones.

He walked all of the way towards the main cabin room, where he found his Uncle and Head of the guard sat down playing Pai Sho.

"Do I pay you to play games Jee?" Zuko asked angrily. Jee stood up abruptly and bowed to Iroh before bowing to Zuko.

"Nephew, you must calm down. Treat your men with respect" Iroh advised, sorting through his Pai Sho pieces.

"I do respect my men Uncle, but I should think that the Head Guard would be out doing his job" Zuko said sternly. "And don't talk to me about respect right now."

"Has young Miss Katara not been the young docile guest that you had hoped?" Iroh asked. Zuko sat down next to his Uncle, and started to control his breathing, like Iroh had taught him on many occasions.

"I was not expecting her to be docile but perhaps a bit respectful. I am the Fire Lord" replied Zuko. He watched as his Uncle rearranged the pieces of his game.

"You are not her Fire Lord."

"I am the Fire Lord of this whole world. I control all of the Nations" Zuko said. He glanced at the large map of the world on the wall. There were markings on it of all the places that his armies had taken over. There were fewer markings around the North and South Poles but Zuko still knew that he could take them if he put all of his power into it.

"Her brother controls the Water Tribes Zuko, not you. You are another Fire Nation soldier to her, not her better. In terms of her Tribe, she is a respected authority and you are an enemy" Iroh replied. Zuko tore his eyes away from the map to look at his Uncle. What he was saying did make sense, but the Fire Nation did rule this world, so hereby making Zuko the ruler of everyone; even her pathetic Tribes. In terms of hierarchy she was the _princess_ of her Tribes, and Zuko knew that he was a higher ranking then she was. She should respect him like she respected her brother.

"I am not used to this Uncle" Zuko said.

"Of course you are not. You have worked for years in earning respect and your men would follow you to the ends of the Earth if you only asked. But Katara is not one of your men. She does not have to respect you-"

"Yes she does!" Zuko slammed his fist on the table. He then stood up abruptly and stormed out of the room, ignoring his Uncle's voice drifting after him.

Why was she getting to him? She had been on this ship for a mere hour and Katara was wearing on his nerves.

He would have to show her that he was in charge. It was clear that she was stubborn and strong willed, and that meant that her will would have to be broken. And Zuko could think of many ways to do just that.

She was a beautiful woman. There was no denying that. Zuko had seen women from all around the world, mainly Fire and Earthen women but he had never been with a Water Tribe woman. He had seen them fighting on countless occasions but they were always wrapped in coats and layers, shielding there forms from him. There were rumours of Water Tribe woman but seeing them before; Zuko had never felt an attraction towards any of them. Except for Katara. She was an annoying, disrespectful woman, but a beautiful woman nonetheless. The women that he had fought were always older, but Katara was young and she fought better than many he had seen.

And what better way to break her spirit than to take away something that he knew Water Tribe woman held so dear.

When he had held her down, he felt her curves underneath him. She was younger than him, although he didn't know how much younger, and clearly a woman in full blossom. Zuko couldn't help but feel lustful towards her but of course he didn't act on it. Not yet at least. But if she kept pushing him, he would show her just how cruel he could be.

When she was sure that Zuko was not coming back, Katara finally took a look at her wrists where Zuko had held them. The blue strips of fabric that were wrapped around her forearms was singed and ripped around her wrists, and underneath Katara could see that her skin was red. And as she walked around the room, Katara came across a mirror hanging above a dresser. The side of her face that Zuko had hit was tinged pink, and her lip had a trickle of blood on it. She knew she had felt something sharp when he had hit her – maybe a ring? And there was dried blood on her neck from where Zuko's sword had cut it on Kyoshi Island and faint finger marks were already forming. It didn't matter. He could hurt her as much as he wanted, kill her even, but she wasn't going to let him use her to weaken the rebellion. Katara could only pray that Sokka wouldn't do anything stupid in return for her safety but she knew that he would if Zuko threatened her. If the situation was reversed than she would do anything for Sokka. He was her only remaining family.

Zuko was just as bad as she had heard. How dare he threaten to pass her around to his men like she was toy! As if she'd let that happen. She wouldn't ever go down without a fight, and she would be damned in hell before she gave in to any of the men on this ship. Especially Zuko. She always had methods to keep herself safe, no matter how much she didn't want to use them. Her Bloodbending was a last resort option but she would use it if necessary. Her only problem was that Bloodbending was extremely difficult to use unless under a full moon. She could perhaps hold one person in her grasp but many soldiers? That would be near impossible. Although she was confident in her own bending, she was still grateful that today she had worn a tunic and leggings rather than one of her more formal dresses.

A knock on the door knocked her out of her thoughts and forced her gaze away from the mirror. It definitely wasn't Zuko because he wouldn't knock seeing as this was his room- and his ship. She couldn't imagine the Fire Lord ever had to knock on any doors. Katara didn't reply to whoever was knocking in the hopes that they would go away. Her hopes were not answered. The metal door creaked open, and a face peered in. Katara recognised it to be Zuko's Uncle Iroh, the Dragon of the West.

"Hello Miss Katara" Iroh said stepping into the room. In his free hand he was balancing a tray, and on it was a teapot, two teacups and some cloths. Katara crossed her arms, and glared at him. So was Zuko's game to poison her by using his Uncle?

"May I join you for some tea?"

Katara shrugged in response to him. Iroh took it as an invitation and headed towards the centre of the room and placed the tray on the floor. He unfolded the small legs from under it and sat down. Katara hesitantly walked over and sat down opposite him. Iroh smiled at her faintly. He picked up the teapot and poured the liquid from inside into the two teacups. Katara gazed at the tray carefully and Iroh caught her look.

"Do not worry child, I have not done anything to the tea. Except brew it to perfection" Iroh commented, handing her one of the teacups. Katara took it and held it lightly. What was the game here? There was water inside of the very cup that she was holding. Inside of the teapot opposite her and in the cup that Iroh held to his lips.

"Ginseng tea is perhaps my favourite of all teas" Iroh said, and looked at her expectantly. She took a sip. After all it had all come from the same teapot and Iroh had just had a sip.

"It is quite lovely General Iroh" she replied. Whether he was a general to her or not, Iroh was an elder and he personally had not done anything to anger her. She would show him a level of respect. She didn't want any members of the Fire Nation to think of her as uncultured. They already had such a low opinion of the Water Tribes, and she was currently a very large representative of both.

"You can call me Iroh, or Uncle if you would like" Iroh said kindly.

"Why are you being so kind to me Iroh?" Katara questioned. She didn't feel the need to mention that he was offering her water. He was smart enough to know what he was doing and what he was offering.

"I did not realise that tea was such a charitable gesture. I will happily share tea with anyone that is willing to drink it with me" said Iroh and took another long sip.

"But-"

"Miss Katara, if you would like to use whatever little water is in this room to escape then please be my guest. But I can assure you that you will not get far. My nephew has gone to great lengths to ensure that you are heavily guarded. I am sure that by now one of the guards has informed him that I am in this room" Iroh said, and poured himself some more tea. Katara took another sip of her own tea. It was quite a lovely tea really, and she might as will drink all that she could whilst there was an opportunity.

"Why would you being in my room need to be reported to Zuko?" asked Katara. Iroh sighed.

"He has requested that no one enter your room unless they have been ordered by him. But I can never resist drinking tea with a new face" admitted Iroh.

"I guess that I should be honoured. The Uncle of the Fire Lord has decided to sit and drink tea with me" Katara muttered, and then realised how rude it sounded. Iroh only chuckled.

"In your tribe you are the sister of the chief. That constitutes to a Princess in our customs. Our reports have told us of you, Miss Katara. You are indeed a powerful bender. So it is I that should be honoured that you have allowed an old man such as me to drink tea with you" Iroh said. Katara shrugged. She knew that being Sokka's sister and Hakoda's daughter had made her well known, but she didn't know that there were reports on her. It was unnerving.

"That will be enough Uncle" a voice from the doorway said. Katara hadn't even heard the door open, but there stood Zuko in his armour, glaring at her. Iroh stood up, picking the tray up with him. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" Zuko questioned. Katara was going to reply but realised that he was still talking to Iroh.

"I was enjoying a cup of ginseng tea with pleasant company" Iroh replied calmly. It was unsettling how calm Zuko still seemed, even though there was so much anger in his voice.

"Why are you giving her liquids?" Zuko asked.

"If you really want to undermine your staff and insinuate that Miss Katara could escape with the help of a cup of tea, than go right ahead nephew" Iroh still held his cup and took a sip.

"Get out Uncle" Zuko hissed. Iroh slowly picked up the tray and then bowed his head to Katara.

"Thank you for the pleasure of your company" Iroh thanked her. Katara stood up and bowed her head slightly in return. "The pleasure was all mine Iroh" she replied. Iroh then shuffled out of the room, and past Zuko. As soon as he was gone, Zuko stepped into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Don't think that a word my Uncle said to you was true. There was no honour in his drinking tea with you. So do not get used to those formalities. You are still a prisoner, no matter of your status at your home" Zuko said, still in his calm state that chilled Katara. She wished that Iroh had stayed, or at least taken Zuko with him.

"If I'm a prisoner, why am I in this room? Why am I not bound in chains? If I were a regular prisoner, would they not be being held at the deepest parts of this ship?" Katara yelled. She didn't need special circumstances, no matter who she was. Zuko only chuckled.

"Trust me; being in this room is not for your own benefit. This is my own personal chamber and there is no place harder on this ship to escape. Guards are stationed outside of this door, the locks are strong and I personally will be here for most of your time. I can bind you with chains if that is what you would prefer Katara but I didn't feel the need too. You are powerless here. My staff are only the best. Try to escape and they will hurt you" Zuko had been walking forward the whole time that he was speaking, his body language showing that he was calm and in control. "I stated that I would give you back to your brother. I never said it would be in one piece, nor in the same way that I took you. Remember that _Princess_ " he spoke lowly, one of his hands reaching up to take hold of one of her wrists and drawing it closer to himself. He circled the already red line on her mocha skin. "There will be more where this came from if you defy me." Katara snatched her wrist away.

"Don't worry yourself _Zuko,_ I wasn't expecting any kindness from you. It was gracious enough of your Uncle to bring me tea, but from you I expect nothing" Katara retaliated.

"That will be the last of the kindness from my Uncle. You won't be receiving any more liquids then is necessary for you to keep breathing" Zuko hissed.

"How noble of you" Katara raised her voice. His hands snatched her wrists up.

"Do not speak to me of nobility. You are a so called princess yet you come from a hovel made of ice. You are bred from barbarians Katara" he leaned right in and she could feel his extremely warm breath.

"Do not insult my people. We are not monsters like you" Katara replied, tugging her arms back.

"Monsters? Your people participate in the war, the same as my own" Zuko said, taking a step back. He was still acting calm but his breathing had increased slightly. Bingo. She was getting to him.

"My people fight because they have too! In a war that your family started!" Katara yelled and she used the only weapon that she could find in the room. Iroh had left one of the teacups when he was leaving, the one that she had been drinking from. It sat on the floor, where she had been sitting- and it wasn't completely empty. She flicked her wrist up and it froze. Before Zuko knew what was happening she had raised her arm and the water had rushed back his face, slicing his cheek.

Katara knew there wasn't enough water to escape but she wanted to hurt him, for talking about her people the way that he was. She could see it in his eyes. He didn't see the war in the way that she did. For her the war was about survival, a constant fear of losing people that she loved. For him it was a benefit, a constant source of money and power. And for that she wanted him hurt.

The small block of ice cut his cheek, drawing blood, which she rose off of his face and mixed with her tea. It was the most unusual combination to bend but it worked. She flicked her whip at him and he stepped backwards, raising his own hand with a ball of fire.

"Is this really the wisest move for you Waterbender? There is barely enough water there to do any real damage" Zuko taunted.

"There is enough to hurt you!" she yelled and flicked her whip at his again, aiming for weak spots in his armour. He groaned and she knew she had struck well.

As she raised her whip again he raised a wall of fire, and it evaporated her small source of power. For the brief moment that the steam filled the room, Katara rushed forwards and kicked him squarely in the stomach, once again grateful for her many lessons and training sessions. He groaned mutely and grabbed her arms, shoving her backwards heavily. Katara fell to the ground, knocking her elbow and head but grinned with satisfaction at the cut on Zuko's cheek. He was on top of her in an instant to ruin her happiness. He slapped her once again, holding both of her wrists down with one hand. Then his hand worked its way down her body.

"Did it have to come to this? Did I have to fight you like the uncivil beast that you really are?" he hissed heavily steam flowing from his nose.

"You're lower than I am, lower than I'll ever be. You're scum _Fire Lord Zuko_ " Katara bared her teeth. She didn't see his fist until it had struck her face, squarely on her eye. She cried out in pain but didn't give up.

"Is this what it takes to make you feel powerful?" she taunted, and his hand was instantly around her neck. "You're nothing."

Her vision started darkening, from either the lack of oxygen or the intense pain in the back of her head, which one it was she didn't know.

Zuko's angry face was all that she saw as everything faded away.


End file.
